Dying to Live
by chichipitter
Summary: "But Elsa," Jack said, wiping away her tears. "That means that I'd have to become mortal, or you'd-" "Have to become immortal?" she finished, raising an eyebrow in the moonlit bed room. "What are you saying?" Jack furrowed his brows together, still not following. Elsa took a deep breath. "I know what we have to do."/ Jack and Elsa learn nothing burns quite like the cold.


~Present

"Mmmm but Jack, Ana might hear." Elsa moaned, unable to control the sounds that Jack was emitting from her.

"That just makes it more exciting," Jack smirked, nipping at skin right on her shoulder. Everywhere his lips touched was tingling. He left heat on every part of her body that he touched. Elsa marveled at the fact that he could set her skin on fire.

"No, Jack…" she groaned, reluctantly reaching her hands out in front of her, gently pushing him away.

"Relax Elsa; she and Kris went out to find a minister for the ceremony." Jack said, running his hands up her arm to her now bare shoulder. Elsa was beginning to believe Jack had a shoulder fetish. All she had to do was flash a shoulder in one of her party dresses or wear a sleeveless ball gown and she had Jack following her around the whole night.

"I already found a minister, Jack." Elsa tried to sound angry, but she couldn't concentrate with his fingers grazing her skin.

"I know." He said, mischievously grinning. She took a step back from his grasp, escaping and finally being able to think straight.

"You are terrible, Mr. Frost." Elsa teased, fixing her dress strap to recover her shoulder, which was much to Jacks dismay.

"You're the one who's terrible." Jack said, wrapping his arms around Elsa's waist and bringing her tightly against him, again. "Teasing me like this… I don't how much more I can take," Jack had a devilish grin on his face when he leaned down to kiss Elsa.

But he was met with her slender finger instead of her lips. She leaned in close as possible, her lips brushing his ear. The feel of her icy breath on his neck gave him goose bumps.

"You'll just have to survive," Elsa whispered and quick as a whip detangled herself from his embrace. She was already in the open doorway before he could blink. Jack shook his head in disbelief, a smile still playing on his lips.

"Now don't you dare be late to dinner, everyone is expecting you." Elsa said, and with one last wave of a hand and sly smile, she was gone.

~ ..~Kind of a flashback

It had first started off as an unbelievable rumor, the queen of Arendelle, in love with a spirit? Impossible! But it seemed that no one could put the topic down. How could it be? Just the thought of the extremely formal ice queen being in love was queer, but in love with a _spirit?_ It was all a bit much for the royal parties to take. It was especially hard for the ones halfway across the world, who were still rather unsure about their feeling with the whole 'ice magic' situation.

The people of Arendelle were a little more open minded, considering that they had experienced firsthand the frigid power their faithful queen had. However, the rumors still swirled heavily all over Arendelle, becoming more scandalous as time progressed.

Elsa had heard the rumors of course, and at first she tried to ignore them. But as days and weeks passed, she became restless. It seemed every night Ana was scared to tell Elsa what she had heard in town. The one that Ana was very unhappy about happened to include Elsa having an affair with Kristoff.

"Does he even LOOK like a spirit to you? This is insane!" Ana screamed, after recounting that rumor to Elsa. "Everyone KNOWS that Kristoff and I are courting, that we are soon to be engaged!"

"I know, I know, trust me I'm no happier about this than you are." Elsa said, wringing her hands together. She had never seen words get to Ana so much. Suddenly a whoosh of air coming into the room sent a chill down Ana's back and halted the conversation.

"Hello, pretty ladies." Jack said, addressing the young girls. He handed Elsa a small bouquet of colorful flowers. "You look pretty," Jack said, giving Elsa a kiss on the cheek. It took him only a second to realize something was wrong. Neither of the girls had said a word, not so much as a hello.

"Something has to be done about this, Elsa!" Ana stormed out, leaving her sister disappointed and a very confused Jack. Elsa knew Ana wasn't mad at her, she was mad at all the townspeople who were conjuring up this highly false gossip. Ana was mad that her soon to be fiancé had been added to the mix.

Jack scratched his head in thought. "Should I have brought her flowers too?"

~...~

Though Elsa didn't appreciate any of the rumors about her private life, there was one in particular she wouldn't stand for. She DID NOT create her love interest with her ice powers! much like the jolly snowman that roamed the streets of Arendelle.

She had created the winter spirit that everyone thought she was so in love with. How could they think that? It made her feel like some kind of witch doctor and it made her feel pathetic. She couldn't shake the words from her head that night. When Jack came to bed, he could feel her discomfort. She lay unmoving, facing away from him, eyes wide open.

"Elsa," Jack sighed. "You're letting this get to you. They're just stupid rumors…" he said, hugging her from behind. She turned around in his embrace, ruffling the blankets and intertwining their legs. Her breath tickled his bare chest.

"I'm the queen, and I have traders and world partners and a whole kingdom to take care of," she said, tracing patterns on his chest. "My social _scandal_ is the only thing anyone seems to be talking about these days," Elsa scoffed. "And I'm afraid it's intimidating my business partners. Scaring off the other monarchy's,"

"Do you really think a few rumors are going to send the entire kingdom into chaos?" Jack whispered softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"I just feel like maybe I should clear it up, so everyone would stop talking about it." Elsa's fingers were still deftly moving over the planes of his chest.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" The spirit asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, Jack…" Elsa finally found the courage to rip her eyes away from Jacks chest and up to his eyes. "I was wondering," she gulped, and the demeanor of the room quickly changed. "If maybe, maybe… you'd like to get engaged."

Elsa felt she was most vulnerable at this point, staring into his eyes with no answer yet. Jacks arms stilled in her hair. He still couldn't comprehend what she had just said. It was quiet for so long he wondered if she had even said it at all. He felt like he was going to cry, or maybe scream. So many years of loneliness, so many years of not even being able to talk to someone, and now someone, not just someone but the girl he was _in love_ with wanted to be his- forever?

"Do you-do you really mean that Elsa?" His eyes tore into her soul. Jack desperately needed this to be real. It couldn't be some cruel joke or teasing dream. This _had_ to be real.

"With all my heart." Elsa whispered, not missing a beat. She smiled at him, tears running down her face. She hadn't even rehearsed this at all. She knew the right words would come when he was in her presence.

There was still one thing Jack didn't understand. He couldn't get engaged to this girl. They might be similar in many ways, but there was something major that would come in between the engagement. He was going to live forever, and Elsa, well, she wasn't going to live forever. She was going to age like a normal person, and Jack could not handle that. He could not handle watching the girl he loved grow old and die. He would not.

"But Elsa," Jack said, wiping away her tears. "That means that I'd have to become mortal, or you'd-"

"Have to become immortal?" she finished for him, raising an eyebrow in the moonlit bed room.

"What are you saying?" Jack furrowed his brows together, still not following.

Elsa took a deep breath. "I know what we have to do."

The beginning was in the present, and the kind of flashback was showing you how they got there. If you didn't get it, Jack and Elsa are getting married in the first part, and the second part is showing why. Hence the minister thing.

Truly inspired and in love with this ship :)


End file.
